


The Peacekeepers

by PerfectPhoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPhoenix/pseuds/PerfectPhoenix
Summary: In the distant future, a group of super humans formed a group in order to protect the innocent and keep peace on Earth from the likes of evildoers. Their name? Peacekeepers. Follow along with us as we explore the lives of a recently created team formed to take out a powerful threat.





	The Peacekeepers

Peacekeepers  
Prolouge  
  
 _Good morning! Citizens of Earth, this is DarkTech Gamma with this live broadcast coming to you from Light City! We have a landmark in living history happening today! Richard Tanaya, Leader and one of the Founders of the Galactic Peacekeepers is now revealing its massive project to the world, a project involving interdimensional travel! We bring you to the human himself with his speech!_    
  
Hundreds of cameras and screens were all focusing on an older man standing in front of the largest crowd he's seen in a while. People, cameras, drones, everything was on him now. He cleared his throat, the noise silencing the crowd as potentially billions were watching this grand unveiling. He ran his hand past his greying black hair as he seemed strong on his own unless you counted the glowing on his chest and a left metal arm.   
  
"Good morning everyone. I am Richard Tanaya, Leader and Founder of the Galactic Peacekeepers. For centuries, humanity has always wondered the big question: Are we alone in this world or in the grand aspect of things, the universe? The clear answer is no, we have not. Through our adventures into deep space, we have found who would be our enemy for centuries to come, DarkTech. In the wake of the war between the former Enforcers and DarkTech, the Horde rose to power quickly and overtook both factions. For years to come, humanity was on the brink of destruction until our Gatekeeper along with his allies forced back the Horde and wiped them out. Since then, the DarkTech and human race have formed an alliance, albeit a bit shaky at times, if it wasn't for their advanced technology, our reason for being here today wouldn't exist."  
  
"Imagine this: Imagine a world where we didn't encounter DarkTech through our voyages to space. Or imagine if we weren't overtaken by the Horde, or even a place where the Horde and DarkTech didn't exist at all. Sounds too good to be true, right? An alternate reality where events in history never happened. What if I were to tell you that we are able to make contact with an alternate universe? Not just contact either, but the ability to hop between this dimension and the next in a matter of seconds. What we have here, is a Dimensional Rift Gate, the only one in existance." Richard explained as the crowds looked to the giant machine behind him. It was a large machine shaped like a hexagon with panels adorned all around it. On the structure itself flowed a bright white energy. It didn't seem to be electricity, but something...living. The pictures were quickly being taken as the crowd had collective gasps. "Now, before I start answering questions, I'll let my A.I companion explain its features. Kari, if you please." Richard asked as the crowd centered in on a sudden hologram that appeared next to him. It was a human figure created out of green data. Speaking in a female voice, Kari started talking. "The Dimensional Rift Gate utilizes human and DarkTech technology to create a functioning and controllable wormhole that transports from this dimension to the next. The wormhole is a two-way portal from here to the highly calculated second point, and the portal lasts until closed from this terminal." Kari explained as Richard saw the crowd start raising up their hands for the questions.   
  
"Sir, The Blues Decrees, who will be in charge of the Rift Gate? Surely you can't be watching it twenty-four seven." One of the reporters asked.   
"I'm glad you asked. For this Rift Gate, I'm putting together a specific team for the portal. They'll be tasked with defending it from villains and from anything that comes through that portal along with the normal Outpost missions. But, for the things far beyond their power, we have our Gatekeeper." Richard told the groups.  
"Sir, if we are able to teleport to another dimension, are we able to use it to teleport anywhere in this universe?" Another reporter asked.   
"Theoretically, yes. If we get the right coordinates, we can open up a portal anywhere. However, the portal itself will cause a massive explosion of energy. If this were used to infiltrate a base of sorts, you'd be caught in an instant, let alone the immediate destruction a rip in spacial disortion can cause. Small and long range teleporters can do the job for personal travel just fine, but it takes far more energy to travel further."  
  
As the questions continued and answered, the AI companion started blinking rapidly for a second before turning red. "Sir, a strong force is trying to access the Rift Gate. Signature is unknown." Kari told Richard as the leader looked towards the Gate. It started to activate on its own as energy flooded through the open spaces. The guests looked in awe as everyone stepped back. Lightning cracked inside the portal's ring as the same white energy started to form the portal. Once it was fully formed, Kari was blinking red rapidly, signaling immediate danger. "Massive power flux detected on other end! Incoming!" The AI warned as there was a small flash of light and a body was thrown from the portal and onto the floor. As soon as the figure landed on the solid steel floor, the portal was immediately closed. The crowds gasped as some were screaming at the mangled sight of the human. A pool of blood started to form underneath him as the emergency services brushed past the crowd. "Everyone, stand back! Let us handle this!" The medics were shouting as the leader of the Peacekeepers rushed to the body. It was definitely a grizzly sight up close as the body was almost indistinguishable. All he could make out was the brown hair and light tan skin, torn clothes and what seemed to be holes through his body. "Please, everyone, get back, this meeting is over!"   
  
-  
  
 _A few hours later..._  
  
Doctors and healers were all surrounding the male in the Operating Room as Richard was overlooking the procedure in the Viewing Lobby. The data appeared in front of him as the Kari AI was giving him the rundown. "Male has been severly beaten. Bruising and broken bones located in ribcage and arms, stomach area blasted by a Light Energy blast, fists worn though a fight. This individual fought his attackers. Condition is beginning to stablize." Kari stated.   
"Thank you, keep me posted. Send data and updates to me. Help them monitor his health." He commanded her as she disappeared into small green stars. The leader stood there for a few moments before speaking again. "So...was he the reason you gave Kari those coordinates?" The room was empty until a small ball of light appeared. It filled the room with a warm glow as it grew and shaped itself into a human-like figure made of clear energy. "Well, all I told you was that it was a place of interest." The figure spoke in a normal voice. The both of them looked over the mystery male as the leader received more data from the doctors. "You know, he's a Light elemental. The guy fights with his fists, and he kinda looks like you. Care to explain that?" The leader asked the spirit in the room. He was silent for a moment as Richard looked to the glowing human figure. "It's actually a bit easier to explain by saying this. That guy on the table over there being healed, I can sense from here that is basically another me." He told Richard.   
"Wait, you?" Richard asked. "D-Does he have Eclipse in him or anything?"  
"If he had that thing in him, it would have activated after that beating he got, but clearly it didn't. The guy's not a Gatekeeper either, same reasoning for having Eclipse." The figure told the leader as this didn't seem to please Richard. He paced back to one of the chairs and sat down, thinking about the situation. "Damn...this is just like dealing with you all over again." He complained with a deep sigh.   
"Ritchie, this male in front of us isn't exactly like me. Maybe once he wakes up, you'll get to find out more."  
"I thought you were supposed to be all knowing or something since you got the Gatekeeper job. All you have been is cryptic."  
"Ritchie, you know me already. I can't intervene all that much unless the entire universe is threatened. I'm just here to confirm he's not a threat. I've got to talk to you later, we still need to talk about the Rift Gate you went and built." The Gatekeeper told him and vanished as he came, in a flash of light. The old leader sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  _The media's already going nuts about this, now I got the Lords on my ass? Things can't get any worse. There's so much to ask this other kid about. How did he open the portal? Is there a Gatekeeper on his end of the universe? These are things I have to deal with when the time comes. For now, just gotta get things sorted out._  Richard thought to himself as he made a quick hand motion to bring up more data. "Kari, send a message to any nearby Elites. I want them positioned near the Rift Gate in case something happens again." He commanded. Kari immediately disappeared to get the business sorted out as the leader looked at the man lying on the Operation Table.   
  
-


End file.
